The invention relates to the making of products by sawing and then turning a stock or workpiece of wood on a lathe. Often this includes the building up of a block of wood by using laminates of different colors so that the final turned product has a pattern design such as in the construction of shallow bowls, dishes, and lamp bases.
Heretofore, the workpiece has been drilled out with a center hole and a plurality of index holes and then fitted on a wooden jig having a center dowel and a radial dowel. However, the problem arises that the workpiece must first be sawed into a number of desired planar surfaces, and then removed and mounted on the turning lathe. In transferring the workpiece from the saw table to the turning lathe, the problem arises that the center of rotation about which the workpiece is sawed and then turned is altered resulting in a lopsided figure. The accuracy of the sawing operation is also critical to the symmetry of the final turned product. Therefore, the accuracy of the sawing operation and the axis of rotation about which the workpiece is turned on the saw and on the lathe are problems which require considerable attention.
U.S. Pat. No.2,001,306 discloses a table saw attachment for sawing tapered surfaces on a workpiece.